


Entr'acte

by meetisgood



Category: Sound Horizon
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-24
Updated: 2017-02-24
Packaged: 2018-09-26 15:52:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9910091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meetisgood/pseuds/meetisgood
Summary: “너무 그러지 말고 일단 좀 취해 보지 그러나.” 그는 지팡이로 이베르의 다리를 슬쩍 치면서 말했다.





	

**Author's Note:**

> 이베르가 현자에게 납치되어 위험한 카바레에서 술 마시는 글. 갑자기 보고 싶어진 장면을(만) 썼읍니다......

 

 

“정말 저의를 모르겠네요. 도대체 왜 이러고 있는 건지.”

이베르 로랑은 한 뼘짜리 테이블에 두 팔을 걸치고 텅 빈 무대의 어스름한 조명을 바라보고 있었다. 그보다 더 밝지도 어둡지도 않은 본 식당 내부엔 이름 없는 얼굴들이 가득이었다. 그는 귀에서 먹먹하게 울리는 사람들의 목소리를 싫어하지 않았다. 곧 시작될 연극의 개막을 기다리는 것도 익숙하다. 하지만 그것은 오로지 자신을 위해 준비된 황야에서, 눈을 감고 곧 찾아올 잠을 청하는 듯 흐릿한 의식 속 비올레트와 오르탕스의 노래로 전해듣거나, 혹은 왕성의 가장 친숙한 구석구석에서 옛 친구 같은 책을 꺼내 들었을 때 재현되는 종류의 일이었다. 지금처럼 군중의 한 부분으로 관람석에 앉아 있는 건 익숙한 게 아닐뿐더러 그리 유쾌하지도 않았다. 그러나 초조하게 압생트 잔을 흔들어대는 이베르를 보고도 현자는 빙그레 웃기만 했다. 그 앞에 놓인 술은 비워진 지 오래에다 이제 막 두 번째 잔을 청한 참이다.

“너무 그러지 말고 일단 좀 취해 보지 그러나.” 그는 지팡이로 이베르의 다리를 슬쩍 치면서 말했다. 다시 고개를 들어 마주보니 두 눈동자가 노려보는 빛이 한층 강해졌다. “무대의 통제권을 쥐고 싶어하는 마음은 이해하겠지만, 때론 백스테이지에서 누릴 수 없는 관객의 즐거움이란 게 있는 법이야.”  
“글쎄요. 다른 사람과 함께였다면 그랬을 수도 있었겠지만.” 이베르 로랑은 속삭이듯 으르렁거리며 응수했다. “뭐하러 제가 당신과 함께 이런 위험을 감수해야 한단 말인가요? 맘대로 빠져나올 수도 없는 이야기에 떠밀려서는. 게다가 아무리 봐도 여긴 미셸의 영역 같은 장소가 아닙니까. 파리 골목, 카바레, 무대, 사이비 심리학자, 그 인간 출몰에 제격이지요.”  
“무슈 로랑, 위험을 담보하는 즐거움이야말로 진짜 쾌락이라네.”

완전히 질렸다는 표정으로 압생트를 들이키는 이베르를 바라보며 현자는 승리의 미소를 짓곤 자기 몫의 술잔을 비웠다. 그가 이베르 로랑을 발견한 건 오늘 황혼 즈음의 일로, 겨울은 장미꽃이 핀 왕성의 화단 안에서 홀로 유유히 분수 곁을 걷고 있었더랬다. 표정은 고요하고 안온하여 한 치의 흔들림도 없었다. 그래서 현자는 이베르를 납치했다. 이야기 상대가 되고 싶단 인사 한 마디도 없이, 그저 손을 이끌고 왕성의 깊은 곳으로. 그는 스스로가 문제에 뛰어드는 걸 좋아하는 성정이었기도 하거니와 겨울이 이름 그대로처럼 창백한 얼굴을 하고 있는 걸 썩 달갑게 여기지 않았다. 명색이 5지평의 주인인데다, 이 미쳐 날뛰는 왕국의 비밀스런 통로들을 속속들이 알고 있는 인물이라면 마땅히 가장 어두운 구멍에 도전해볼 만한 패기를 가져야 하잖은가. 무엇보다 미셸 (장-자크 상 로랑 일생일대의 관심사) 에 대해서만큼 최고의 조절변인이자 관찰자이고.

성 지하실 복도를 통과하자 나타난, 벨 에포크의 아릿한 환등이 안개처럼 떠도는 파리는 지금처럼 카바레 안이 아니더라도 현기증을 일으키기 충분할 만큼 소란하고 화려했다. 거기다 좋은 와인도 없이 좁은 테이블에 차분한 성정의 겨울을 떨궈놨으니 욕을 먹어도 싸게 갚는 축일 것이다. 그래도 현자는 스스로 허락한 최소한의 양심이 있어서, 아무런 보상 없이 자신의 아슬아슬한 연구 출장에 그를 동반시킨 건 아니다. 꽉 찬 객석 저편 구석에 앉은 신사의 모습을 발견하곤 그는 즐겁게 곁눈질하며 말을 이었다.

“실상 연극의 묘미란 극에만 있는 게 아니지 않은가? 객석에 앉아 다른 관객을 바라보는 것이야말로 관객 된 자의 숨은 행복이겠지. 더 중요한 건, 관계자나 배우와 달리 우린 매력적인 상대에게 합석을 청할 수도 있다는 거야. 주위를 둘러봐, 이베르.”  
“깜깜해서 아무것도 안 보입니다만.”  
“그럼 술을 더 마셔. 그리고 마음이 이끌리는 대로 시선을 두게. 그대는 할 수 있어.”  
“대체 뭘 할 수 있다는 거… 오.”

단번에 들이킨 독주로 이미 몽롱해진 시선 너머에, 언제나 그의 마음이 향하고 있는 상대가 느껴져 이베르는 기쁨으로 얼굴을 붉혔다. 사실대로 말하자면 형태를 알아본 건 아니었으나 오히려 그 사실이 더한 증거가 되어 줄 터이다. 까만 복장에 까만 선글라스로 어둠을 가장할 수 있는 건 주군이 가진 특권이었으므로. 다만 공기 중에 희미하게 감도는 선율을 길잡이 삼아 왕을 찾아내는 일 역시 이베르와 몇몇 창조물이 가진 특권이었다. 오랜만에 목격한 주군의 모습에 점점 창백함을 걷어내는 겨울을 보곤 현자는 크게 미소지었다. 천체처럼 반짝이는 여명빛 두 눈동자는 평소 같은 신중함이 결여된 호기심, 취기만이 선사해 줄 수 있는 대담함으로 빛났다. 이제 무대 위에선 막 사회자가 단상 위로 올라와 더욱 시끄러워진 관중의 호응 사이로 오늘 밤의 공연을 설명하고 있었다. 그 장면에 귀를 기울이는 어둠 속 왕의 모습이 지금 이베르의 표정과 꼭 닮아서 크리스토프는 숨을 죽이며 킬킬거렸다.

“자, 빨리 찾아가 보세. 카바레의 즐거움을 최대한으로 누려야 할 것 아닌가?”

그 말과 동시에 둘은 일어서 망설임 없이 구석의 선글라스 낀 신사에게로 향했다. 말을 거는 태도는 고향의 지인에게 인사하듯 스스럼없고도 다정했다. 그에 응답해 놀라움 섞인 따듯한 환대를 받은 것도 잠시, 세 명의 관객은 이내 조용해져선 테이블 밑에 무릎을 맞댄 채 밝혀진 무대 위로 시선을 고정시켰다.

 

 

 


End file.
